


BMT (be mine tonight)

by searchtheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Sponsored by Subway, Strangers to Lovers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchtheuniverse/pseuds/searchtheuniverse
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Sehun doesn't know what to pick at Subway. Junmyeon helps him out.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 41





	BMT (be mine tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! i can't believe i'm putting this out omg lskdskasak  
> this was supposed to be for valentine's day but. obviously i couldn't finish it in time :( but i'm so happy to have finished something (finally) i decided to put it here anyway!  
> it's my first time publishing something in english (i have many drafts and finished things that never saw the light of day), so i apologize in advance for any mistakes! not beta'ed either we die like men  
> anyway i hope you enjoy!!! <3

Sehun walked into the Subway, not even having the presence to hold the door for someone who might be coming behind him. Although he doubted there was anyone else who would get into a Subway at 1 AM.

His head was buzzing from all the beer and the soju he had downed at the bar. He wasn’t actually wasted - thank god for his high tolerance - just drunk enough to forget that he was alone on Valentine’s Day, and hopefully pass out onto his bed and sleep for the next ten hours or so. After he got his dinner, of course.

Warmth greeted him when he went inside, a relief from the chilly weather outside, and some soft indie rock song played through the speakers. Predictably, the restaurant was empty, no late-nighters occupying the tables and booths, only himself and the employee, who was leaning on the counter with a bored expression. She didn’t even bother to move as Sehun approached the counter, looking down at the myriad of ingredients behind the glass, meat and cheeses and vegetables.

“Hello. I want a sandwich,” he said, dumbly, immediately slapping himself internally at his own stupidity. The employee just looked at him blankly, but Sehun could tell she was fighting the urge to roll her eyes. He got her, though. Imagine how many stupid drunk clients she must have had to deal with on the graveyard shift. 

“We have all of those options,” she said, pointing at the brightly lit board menu over her head. “If you don’t want a menu item, you can ask for a specific kind of meat. Today’s Sub of the Day is Sweet Onion Chicken Teriyaki, you can have the 6-inch Sub for 4.000 won.” She completed in a polite but rather robotic tone, probably from repeating the same thing many times. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes and tried to read the menu, but in his current condition he really wasn’t able to. Actually, now that he thought about it, he had never ordered before at Subway, always relying on Chanyeol to order for him whenever they went there together. That fucking Dumbo had ditched him for a hook-up, leaving him to fend for himself in looking for something to eat — not that Sehun wouldn’t do anything different if he were in Chanyeol’s place, but he was still annoyed.

“Uh… okay,” he blinked a few times at the too bright lights on the menu, trying to make sense of the weird names on the board - what the hell even was a Meatball Marinara? - and try to decide what to order. The teriyaki thing sounded good. He was craving something sweet, but he didn’t think eating chicken so late at night was such a good idea. He didn’t even remember what was the thing Chanyeol ordered him, he just knew it was kinda spicy, with cold cuts… maybe salami? He couldn’t even text to ask because his so-called friend wouldn’t answer anyway.

The bell on the door pinged as someone opened it while Sehun continued to struggle with his choices. “Hmm… I had a sandwich here before with a friend, but I don’t know what was… uh… the name…” He started, cautiously, very much aware of the impatient look on the employee’s face. “Uh… I think there was, like, ham on it? It was salty and kinda spicy… I-I wanted to eat that again.”

There was a beat of silence as the staff looked at him with a blank, lowkey exasperated expression, making him feel even more stupid. There must have probably been twenty different sandwiches with ham and he didn’t even know the name of the one he wanted. He was about to give up and just order the cheap one when a voice spoke behind him.

“You must be talking about the BMT.” 

Sehun was so startled he almost jumped out of his skin. He hadn’t even noticed there was someone waiting in line, figured that the person who had just entered the restaurant was just another staff. But it wasn’t. It was actually another man, shorter than him, with dark brown hair peeking out of his cap that he was wearing back-to-front. He had one of the nicest set of eyebrows Sehun had ever seen — and he didn’t say this about just any eyebrows; he took eyebrows very seriously, his own being one of the best in the game. He was wearing a red hoodie, washed out jeans and Nike tennis shoes, a plain city guy outfit that he somehow made it look really fashionable. He looked so good Sehun was struck speechless for a moment.

“Sorry,” the guy said, smiling sheepishly. His voice was nice, his smile even nicer. “I just heard you describe it and I think it’s the Italian BMT. It’s, uh, salami, pepperoni and ham, right?” He directed the question to the staff, who nodded in answer. “It’s one of the most famous Subs, very delicious. Even if it’s not exactly what you’re looking for, it’ll be pretty close. I think you’re gonna like it.” He finished with a cute nod, and Sehun knew right then he would buy the BMT if that guy said so, even if there was poop in it.

“O-okay, then. BMT it is,” he nodded, smiling back. The employee looked from the new guy to Sehun.

“Which bread would you like?” Before Sehun even asked, she pointed at the list with the different types on the glass. Sehun hit a wall again trying to sort the many options. He didn’t even know there were so many kinds of bread; wasn’t bread just… bread?

He stole a surreptitious look at the guy behind him, but was caught in the act eyeing him curiously. He grinned at him and Sehun felt his face flush with shame, feeling even more stupid. What the hell, he thought. He was already too hungry to feel embarrassed, so he braved through it. 

“Sorry, could you help me with my sandwich?” He asked the stranger. “I really don’t know what goes well with the, you know, filling.”

The guy smiled at him once again, and Sehun’s heart sure picked up a little bit. He wouldn’t admit it, but it did.

“Sure can,” the man agreed. He took a step forward, going to stand by Sehun’s side, his head just barely reaching above his shoulder. Sehun’s arm brushed the other’s, and he could feel the body heat emanating from the man.

“So, for the bread…” The guy pondered for a little bit, glancing at the list. “For the BMT, I think the Italian herb and cheese would be nice.” He indicated the fifth bread in the stand, left to right, which was a type sprinkled with something like dried herbs. “I’m very boring with my bread choices, usually I just go for plain wheat, but I get this one when I feel like eating something more savoury, you know.”

Sehun nods and relays the information to the employee, who then asks which kind of cheese he would like. The guy turns to him, the movement relaying his perfume in the air. Great, he smelled good too. “Any no-no’s on cheese? Any you don’t like?”

“Anything but cheddar is fine,” Sehun replied, trying not to get distracted by the curve of the other’s lips.

“I don’t like it either. It makes my stomach act funny,” he confessed, unbearably cute to Sehun. “Make it pepper jack, then. Are you cool with it? It’s really tasty and it will go nice with all the other spicy flavors.”

“Yeah, I’m cool.” Sehun agreed, more than happy to comply with all of his suggestions. He asked for extra cheese, and when the girl asked him if he wanted to have it toasted, the stranger immediately told him, “Definitely. Toast it. If you want it warm and crispy, that is.” That was just how Sehun liked it.

“Oh, yeah,” the guy started when the employee asked him about his own order, so she could toast both sandwiches at the same time. His lips pursed in the cutest pout as he looked up at the menu, scratching his chin. Sehun focused on his side profile. He could cut himself on that jawline, damn.

“I’ll just have the turkey breast on wheat bread with provolone, please, Mina,” he called the girl by her first name, as if he was already familiar with her. She blushed a bit, the first reaction Sehun saw from her other than bored and/or annoyed looks.

While they waited for the sandwiches to toast, the guy turned to him, with his cute tight-lipped smile on his face. “So,” he started, “is it your first time in a Subway? You must not be from Seoul, then.”

“It’s not. I mean, it’s the first time I ordered, I guess. I eat here all the time, but I just tell my friend or whoever I’m with to just order whatever they’re having.” Sehun clarified. 

“Oh?” The other wiggled his eyebrows. “Why is that? I know a couple people who don’t like Subway because they’re too indecisive and it makes them nervous. Especially when there’s a line.”

“I guess it’s a bit of that. I’m not the best at making decisions on the spot. To be honest... it’s more that I’m lazy. Don’t wanna go through all the trouble if I can avoid it.” Sehun said, which made the guy laugh, his face brightening up and eyes scrunching. Sehun had to fight the sudden urge to pinch the cheeks of a complete stranger.

“Yeah. I get it,” the guy replied. “You’re missing on a lot, though. There are so many combinations to try. By the way, what are you thinking for your sauces? You can have up to three.”

Sehun examined the pools of sauce behind the glass carefully. “I want something sweet, I think. Sweet and spicy.”

“You’re quite the spice enthusiast, huh,” the other commented, with a lopsided smile. “Let’s go for sweet chili, then. Sounds good?”

Before Sehun could answer, the oven beeped and the girl — Mina — took them out and put them on the counter. Sehun took his consultant’s suggestion to heart and went with the sweet chilli sauce. He wasn’t big on veggies, but still asked lettuce, tomato, onions and green peppers on his sandwich. He topped it off with salt, pepper, vinegar, and oil. The guy, on his side, opted for mayo and sweet onion sauce and put almost everything from the salads, except for the hot peppers.

They finally moved to pay for their Subs. Sehun promptly accepted the offer to get a 12oz Coke and cookies for the additional 3000 wons, while the other man refused, asking for a fresh brewed iced tea instead. He seemed like he at least tried to be healthy — which was sexy to Sehun, because he didn’t have that kind of willpower at all. They both napkins and ketchup, foregoing the straws.

“Thanks for the help,” Sehun said, as he held his tray and the other man picked up his. “I would have taken forever on my own.” He received yet another shy smile in response.

“It was nothing,” he said, so nicely. “I hope you enjoy it.” 

“I think I will.” Sehun glanced at his tray, and they both stood there kind of awkwardly for a moment, and then the guy voiced first the same thing that was going through Sehun’s head.

“Uh, since it’s just the two of us, would you like to sit together?” He asked, indicating the empty dining area. His eyes widened a bit when Sehun hesitated. “I mean, it’s okay if you want to eat alone, I don’t want to disturb you or anything” 

“No, I’d like the company, actually,” Sehun agreed, trying not to sound too eager. “It’ll look less creepy than sitting all alone.”

“My thoughts exactly,” the other said with a laugh. He guided them to the nearest booth and they sat across from each other. Sehun’s stomach grumbled, asking for a meal, but he ignored it, since the man in front of him was taking up most of his attention. Sehun watched as he took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back as it fell over his forehead. It looked so silky and soft, it made Sehun want to touch it. He shook his head.  _ Get a grip, Oh Sehun _ , he chided himself.

“You didn’t tell me your name,” he said instead, “Should I just call you Subway Fairy?” The other laughed at the joke, the sound soft and melodic as his voice.

“I’m Junmyeon,” he answered. Sehun shook his extended hand, feeling the warmth of his fingers against his own cold ones. “I really like Subway Fairy, though. What about you, Subway Noob?”

“Hey,” Sehun pouted, jokingly, and the man in front of him laughed again. “I’m Sehun. Thanks again for helping me.”

“Sure,” Junmyeon placed his hands on the table. “Okay, moment of truth. Take a bite and tell me if you approve it.”

Sehun clasped his hands, then proceeded to carefully unwrap his Sub, sauce dripping in his fingers, the spicy smell of the sandwich making him salivate. He lifted it into his mouth and took one big bite, unwilling to wait any longer.

“Wow.  _ Wow, _ ” he exclaimed, overwhelmed with the explosion of flavors in his mouth, sweet and salty and spicy. His mouth almost dropped in a moan from how delicious it tasted.

“Good?” Junmyeon stared at him, almost beaming. Sehun thought that he would have told him it was good even if it wasn’t the case, just because the guy seemed so pleased. But it was the case though; it was delicious, much better than anything Sehun had ever had there.

“So good, ” Sehun nodded vigorously, biting into Sub again. “It’s just how I like it. In fact, it’s better than what my friend orders for me.” He took his attention off his sandwich for a minute to stare at Junmyeon. “How did you know exactly what I wanted?”

A smirk lifted the corner of his lips as he unwrapped his own Sub. “Years of experience, I guess. I’ve been eating at Subway since I was in middle school. It’s always been my favorite food chain, all my friends made fun of me for not wanting to eat at McDonald’s or something, only Subway.” He smiled fondly before biting on his sandwich too. Even the way he ate was cute, eyes widening in the same time as his mouth as he took a big bite and chewed, cheeks full and glowing. Sehun was in equal parts amused and enamored.

“Well, it’s supposed to be a healthier option for fast food, so your parents must have been really proud,” Sehun comments as he smears ketchup on his sandwich. 

“No, I left too much of my allowance there, they didn’t like it,” Junmyeon chuckled. “But it’s not actually healthy, you know. It’s ultra processed meat like any other fast food, but I turn a blind eye. I love it too much to let go of it.”

“You must, since you’re here at this hour on Valentine’s Day,” Sehun , eyeing his companion. He was genuinely curious about how not one, but two, handsome and nice guys, were in the same lame situation. He knew about himself, but what was wrong with Junmyeon?

“Technically, Valentine’s Day was yesterday,” Junmyeon teases him, taking a look on the display on his watch. Sehun narrows his eyes at him.

“Know-it-all,” he mumbles, his sassy self jumping out, but Junmyeon just laughs, doesn’t take any offense.

“Well, I was binge watching a documentary on Netflix and suddenly it was midnight, but I hadn’t had dinner, so I just came here. That’s it, the glamorous life of an eligible bachelor.” Junmyeon explains, thoughtful. “To be honest, I didn’t even remember it was Valentine’s until I opened Instagram and it was all flower bouquets everywhere.”

“They won’t let us forget,” Sehun sipped on his soda, trying not to sulk, but it must have been obvious because the other man chuckled.

“That’s why you’re here, then? You’re sad because you don’t have a girlfriend?” He asked, sipping on his own drink.

“A boyfriend,” Sehun corrected, then cursed the alcohol for making him babble so much. He didn’t even know the guy, he could be a raging homophobe. But Junmyeon only cocked his head, licking the sauce from his lips.

“Okay, so you’re sad because you don’t have a boyfriend, so you’re taking it out on food,” Junmyeon continued, looking at Sehun much like a stern shrink and it almost made Sehun laugh.

“I took it out on booze. That’s why I’m here,” Sehun kept on eating his sandwich like it was his last, just to keep his mouth full and not talk about his failed love life.

“Oh, the classic trip to Subway after a night out,” Junmyeon said with a nostalgic expression on his face. “I miss that. But usually we do that with friends, not alone.”

“I would if they all hadn’t had something going on,” Sehun countered, thoroughly resented. It was an unpleasant feeling, but he couldn’t help but feel that way. “All of them have significant others. Even the single ones are doing whatever with their hook-ups. Suddenly, all of  _ my  _ hook-ups are dating, too. That’s just crazy.”  _ Everyone has it but me _ , it’s what he wanted to say, but it sounded needy even to his ears.

Thankfully, Junmyeon didn’t look at him with pity despite his pathetic whining. Unfortunately, he seems to have picked up on Sehun’s unspoken words. He looks intrigued as he munches on his Sub.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Why are you worried about it though?” The man pondered, sipping from his own drink. “You look young. Peak player age.”

Sehun scoffs. “I think I’m way past that. And I’ve played enough. I’m bored, hyung. So bored.” He puts his head in his hand, feeling less dizzy and more droopy with food in his stomach. He smirked when his eyebrows shot up at the treatment.

“Hyung? So soon?” He asks, in a surprised tone. “How do you know I’m older than you?”

“Because you said ‘You’re so young’ sounding like my older brother,” Sehun retorted, earning a mock tearful expression from the man in front of him.

“Okay, busted. That being said, I should be the one worried, since I’m already nearing thirty and with no perspective of a serious relationship. It might be my fourth Valentine in a row without a valentine.”

“That’s right, you should be worried. Now back to me,” Sehun rebutted and clasped his hands, making Junmyeon cackle. “I  _ want  _ to be in love. You can’t be bored when you’re in love.”

The other guy used the napkin to clean his mouth and threw Sehun a funny look. “And what happens when you’re not in love anymore? That thrill of being in love doesn’t last forever, you know. Are you gonna tell them you’re bored when there’s no more passion?”

“When I find the right person, I intend to stay in love forever,” Sehun countered, with a frown. “The passion, the thrill, whatever, may cool down, but I think it is possible to be in love for a long time.”

Junmyeon looked at him and shrugged. “I’m more of a realist than a romantic, I guess. I don’t believe in soulmates or anything like that. “I believe in having some sort of connection with someone, but it’s not enough to carry both of you through everything. You gotta work for it to develop into real love. It takes effort. And people usually give up as soon as they hit the first obstacle.” He had a thoughtful expression, looking into his tea. Sehun found both curious and ridiculous the way he talked like he was older than he actually was.

“You seem to have given it a lot of thought,” he commented. “Haven’t you found someone worth the effort yet?”

Junmyeon flicked his eyes to him at that, biting his lip in contemplation. “Um, rather I haven’t found anybody willing to put the effort on me,” he said matter-of-factly, but it still made Sehun frown.

“Come on, that’s just sad,” Sehun mumbles as he shakes his straw on his soda. He didn’t know what to say. Junmyeon seemed like such an easy person, easy to talk to, easy to like.

“Why? It’s really not,” Junmyeon chuckled. “It’s a fact. What can I say? I’m too rational. And, despite my handsome face, not a Prince Charming type.” He said with a smug smile. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. For the record, I don’t believe in soulmates either,” Sehun clarifies, fisting the sandwich wrap, an empty feeling that his delicious dinner was gone. “I’m not a kid. I know real love is not perfect, but I still want it. Of course I’d work for it if I found someone who really deserves it.”

“That’s coming from a man who doesn’t make his own Sub combination because he ‘doesn’t want to go through the trouble’, Junmyeon teased him, air quoting Sehun’s words from a while back and Sehun pouted.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, throwing a napkin at Junmyeon. The other laughed and put his elbows on the table. From up close, Sehun could see the mole on his upper lip and the speckles in his dark eyes.

“But seriously. I know it’s a cliché, but you really can’t rush these things,” he said. “You know what they say about love. You’re supposed to find when you least expect it, in the most unlikely of places and circumstances.”

“Mmmh.” Sehun thought for a bit, looking into Junmyeon’s sparkling eyes before deciding to act on his gut instinct — or rather, his heart rate instinct, which was telling him to shoot his shot, with the way it picked up when he looked into Junmyeon’s shining eyes. “Like eating in a Subway in the middle of the night?” 

Junmyeon was obviously caught by surprise, his mouth hanging open and a blush creeping up high on his cheeks. Sehun had intended it to be a tease, but his spell turned against himself when he blushed right after saying the words by Junmyeon’s adorable reaction. They stared at each other for long seconds.

Then the older guy started laughing, lowering his eyes to the table and effectively breaking their eye contact. His fingers occupied themselves with the trash on his tray, then he met Sehun’s gaze again, with a fond smile on his lips. “Yeah, it could be like that.”

They nodded at each other with mirth, then Sehun took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. “Ah, enough of this conversation, I have too much alcohol in my blood still. You said you binge watched something on Netflix. What was it? I need recommendations.”

Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled when Sehun asked, and he immediately started ranting with enthusiasm about the documentary he was watching on unsolved murders and serial killers. They kept talking and talking, until Sehun lost track of time. Only when he caught the staff girl’s glare on them in the corner of his eye did he realize they were probably holding them up by sitting there.

“I think we should go before the staff kicks us out,” Sehun whispered in a conspiratorial tone and Junmyeon’s eyes widened as he checked the time on his phone.

“Holy shit,” he glanced over his shoulder and caught sight of Mina and one other employee eyeing them minutely as they gathered stuff. “Damn, we’ve been here for over an hour. Let’s go!”

They gathered their trash and discarded it on the bin, trading smiles, Sehun taking his paper bag with the cookies he had bought. Junmyeon, though, hopped over to the counter and said something to the staff, bowing respectfully before heading to the door where Sehun waited for him.

“What did you do?” The younger asked. Junmyeon shrugged, with his wallet in his hands.

“I gave them a tip for putting up with us until now,” he smirked, looking up at Sehun, who elbowed him in the side as they walked off the station and into the street. 

“Now I’m feeling bad that I didn’t give them anything,” Sehun pouted, but Junmyeon shook his head, a comforting and warm palm patting his back.

“They probably didn’t mind,” he assured, letting his hand drop. He sighed and fiddled with the strands of his hoodie. “I can’t believe I’m out at 2AM, my sleeping schedule is already so fucked up…”

“You have a sleeping schedule?” 

“Yup. Make sure to sleep at least eight hours a night.” 

“I haven’t slept eight hours a night since I left my mother’s womb.” Sehun pondered, and Junmyeon cackled, slapping him on the arm.

“Well, you should sleep more. And wear eye patches. You’re almost a panda now.” His fingertips wandered over the dark circles under Sehun’s eyes, not really touching him, but Sehun felt it all. They both stopped on the sidewalk, realizing belatedly that they probably weren’t headed to the same place. Sehun felt strangely down all of a sudden. “Uh… how are you going home?”

Junmyeon looked up at him, with sparkling eyes. “Me? I’ll walk. I’m two blocks away.”

“Will you be okay?”Sehun frowned. “It’s late.”

“I’ll be fine. I do night walks all the time.” Junmyeon smiled sheepishly, scratching his chin. “Actually, I didn’t drive here only because I thought I was just gonna buy me a sandwich and take it home.  _ Someone  _ got me off track. 

“Mh-hmm. Anyway, it's late. Do you want me to… I don’t know… walk you?” Sehun offered, only a bit hopeful. However, Junmyeon smirked, shaking his head.

“Nice try. It’s really late, you need to go home. Plus, you’re not seeing where I live.” he said. “You could be anyone. You could be a serial killer. I’m very wary of serial killers right now.”

Sehun poured, only slightly disappointed. “Courtesy of Unsolved Mysteries.”

“Courtesy of Unsolved Mysteries,” the other echoed. “You’re cute, but Ted Bundy was too” Sehun didn’t even know who that was, but it didn’t matter more than being called cute. He smiled, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “What about you?”

“I’m calling a cab.” Sehun said. “Could take the subway, but I’m tired.”

“There is only one subway you wanna take this time of night and we just had it.” Junmyeon said, grinning. Sehun rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

“Right.” The older one smiled. He shuffled his feet, moving just a little bit closer to Sehun, idly scratching his forehead, like he was also hesitant to leave. The younger wondered if the ball was on his court now. He had just been called cute, so probably. He’d better act before Junmyeon took his hesitation for disinterest. Sehun cleared his throat.

“You know, maybe… maybe we should have a way to get in touch.” The other’s head turned to him, looking surprised and maybe a little bit hopeful. “I might want to try other Subway… combinations or have any doubts on, you know, which sauce to put on my sandwich… and I could call for help..” Sehun stuck out his bottom lip and gave Junmyeon a knowing look, that was mirrored by the man, with an additional bright smile.

“Oh, right. So you can call me to attend to your future Subway needs with my vast knowledge,” he said jokingly, to which Sehun nodded solemnly. Junmyeon’s smile got bigger when Sehun gave him his phone to enter his number. When he got it back, he saw the older man had saved his contact as “Kim Junmyeon Subway Fairy” with two emojis right beside it, sandwich and a male fairy. He grinned at Sehun when their eyes met. 

“I’m at your beck and call.” He said, putting his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“All hours? Even at 1AM?” Sehun teased, and Junmyeon scrunched his nose in a cute way that made Sehun want to boop it.

“Maybe don’t. This fairy really needs to sleep better.” He said, and they smiled at each other but it faded away quickly. Sehun glanced in the direction of the subway station before turning back and facing the other again.

“I have to go now,” he said, reluctantly. “I, uh, had fun, hyung. You made my lame night less lame.”

The older one gave him a fond smile, something in his eyes that Sehun couldn’t really describe. “You’re welcome. Same here, actually.”

If the glint in Junmyeon’s eyes was anything to go by, Sehun wouldn’t be refused if he tried to kiss him. They were so close, arms brushing; he could just lean down and take his lips like he had done before to more than a few virtual strangers. He wanted to do just that, his foolish heart skipping a beat to think about it. But he didn’t want Junmyeon to think he was just making a move because he was lonely and not because he enjoyed his company and was definitely more than he should be considering they had hung out for roughly one hour. 

Also, it might be better to leave something to look forward to, for them to meet again. He couldn’t fathom what was in Junmyeon’s mind in that moment, but he hoped he was thinking the same thing. The tension between them hung in the air while both of them hesitated. In the end, Junmyeon seemed to snap out of it, taking the decision for him by stepping away and putting space between them.

“Me too,” he said, with a fond smile. “Okay. Happy Valentine's Day, Sehun.” He lifted his hand and Sehun shook it again, a new thrill running through him when Junmyeon’s warm palm against his.

“Wasn’t that yesterday?” Sehun teased, evoking the other’s words from earlier. He shook his head and rolled his eyes, but with a smile on his face, and it might have been the best smile Sehun had ever seen. “Happy Valentine’s to you, too.”

Junmyeon’s fingers lingering on Sehun’s before he let go of his hand, holding it out to the street. Sehun looked back to see a cab coming to park just beside them on the curb. When he turned to Junmyeon again, he was already heading down the street, staying under the streetlights. Sehun watches him walk away with a stunned expression, smiling when Junmyeon looks over his shoulder and laughs, urging him to get into the waiting cab. And so Sehun does, settling onto the backseat, with a warmer heart and a stomach full with more than just a BMT.

_**1 year later** _

“Oh my god, I’m here,” Sehun heard Junmyeon shout before he even saw him bursting through the door. “I’m here. Shit, baby, I’m so sorry. I know I’m late. I don’t know why that fucker decided to make me work late. I came as fast as I could.”

He stopped, panting, by the sofa where Sehun was lounging with a glass of wine. He looked up at his boyfriend, glasses askew in his face from the rushing, his hair, once styled, falling over his forehead. Sehun smiled fondly at him.

“Hi. Please, breathe,” he said, scooting over so Junmyeon could sit, but he remained standing up. The older man took a deep breath, pushing his hair off his face.

“Come on. If we hurry up, we can still go out to dinner,” he urged Sehun up, but the younger just looked at his watch.

“It’s already 9:30. I don’t think we’re gonna make it,” Sehun pointed out, trying to sound regretful. The older groaned and fell on the sofa with a frustrated whine.

“I can’t believe this! I promised you I wouldn’t be working late. It was so chaotic today, and Yunho said we should stay,” he says, sadly. He looks at Sehun, his deep brown eyes full of guilt. “I’m so sorry, baby. I fucked up.” 

Sehun put his glass on the table and took Junmyeon’s hand on his, lacing their fingers together. He kissed the top of the older’s head in a way of comforting him.

“It’s okay,” he said, but Junmyeon shook his head.

"It 's not.”

“It is. Really. To be honest, I’m too tired. I just want to eat, come home and cuddle,” Sehun said, matter-of-factly, making Junmyeon laugh. “Actually… I’m craving Subway.”

Junmyeon turned to him, eyes wide. “Really? You wanna go to Subway on Valentine’s Day.”

Sehun shrugged. “What about it? It’ll be like good old times,” he said, putting on his most innocent expression. Junmyeon sighed, shaking his head.

“We’re seriously eating on Subway instead of having dinner somewhere nice.” Junmyeon shook his head, still unhappy. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day together, I wanted it to be special.” He pouted, bottom lip jutting out, unaware he was doing so like he usually did. Sehun leaned down and kissed it sweetly. It was enough to make his boyfriend relax, his warm palm cupping Sehun’s face.

‘You’ve already taken me to a lot of nice places,” the younger said, caressing his boyfriend’s cheekbone with his thumb. “Plus, it doesn’t matter. If it’s with you, then it’s already special.”

Junmyeon snorted. “That’s so cheesy,” he said, returning the peck on Sehun’s lips and getting up from the couch. “Okay, then. Lemme just take a shower and change real quick.”

Sehun nodded, watching Junmyeon walk into the bedroom. They’d been dating for eleven months now, the younger man not hesitating one bit to call Junmyeon again after that night they first met, asking him on dates. Every day since then, he thought it was something just like magic, how he had talked so much about finding love that night and actually fell head over heels with the person he met completely by chance. Everything happened so fast between them, but he found out he didn’t mind; Junmyeon was everything he wanted, he trusted him like a brother and even when they were getting to know each other, it was like they had been friends forever. It was impossible for him not to fall in love after all. There were highs and lows, as he expected, but he rode the highs and didn’t mind the lows. Not when Junmyeon made him the happiest he’s ever been.

That’s why he sent a quick text message before Junmyeon came back from the room. They left the apartment and headed to that Subway, Sehun driving with a hand on Junmyeon’s thigh, fingers laced. He was still cursing his boss, and Sehun made soothing circles on his jeans, trying to keep his smile hidden. They stopped in front of the small cornered Subway they always went to, the one where they met, which had all the lights off, only the luminous sign outside, no sign of movement inside.

“It seems like it’s closed,” Sehun commented. Junmyeon let go of Sehun’s hand, frowning. 

“What? It can’t be,” he said, walking to the glass front of the restaurant, framing both sides of his eyes with his hands to try to see something inside, unsuccessfully, since it was too dark and. He backed up, sighing.

“In all the years I come here, this place has never been closed, and  _ this _ is the day they decide to do it,” Junmyeon complained, almost whining. His frustration was almost palpable and Sehun had to try his best not to laugh and give himself away. Sehun shrugged, pulling his boyfriend to the entrance by the hand.

“Let’s try the door,” Sehun said. He pushed the door, opening it easily.

As soon as they entered the restaurant, the lights flicked on, only dimly, revealing that there was only one table with two tables facing each other, right in the middle of the restaurant, the others pushed close to the booths. There was a chandelier with candles and a bucket with champagne on ice. Sehun watched expectantly while Junmyeon stood there, stunned.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he said, hugging his boyfriend from behind, putting a bouquet of flowers in front of his eyes. Junmyeon took it, still blinking in surprise.

“What’s going on? What’s this?” He said, twisting in Sehun’s arms.

“What do you think? Our date,” Sehun replied, raising an eyebrow. Junmyeon’s mouth was hanging open and Sehun tilted his chin up with a finger to close it. “Our Valentine’s date.”

Junmyeon began to say something as the door behind the counter opened and Mina - the girl from staff - came out with another employee carrying a footlong sandwich on it, served on a platter. Junmyeon’s eyes widened even more and an incredulous laugh escaped from him.

“Come on. Are you serious?”

“Thanks, guys.” Sehun turned to the staff and even Mina, who was usually grumpy, smiled at them. He turned to Junmyeon who was looking up at him. “Know what that is? That’s a footlong BMT, with Italian herb and cheese bread, pepper jack cheese, sweet chilli sauce. Just like the one you made me a year ago.” 

“I recognized it,” the older said, wrapping his arms around Sehun’s waist. His smile was so wide, it made his eyes shine, reminding Sehun of the night they met and he was absolutely whipped for that smile.

“A perfect main course for our date. Since it was the first big good thing you brought to my life, you know. First of many,” Sehun confessed, leaning his forehead on his boyfriend’s. The older swatted his shoulder.

“Stop! You’re not making me cry, stop,” he whined, making Sehun grin. He knew how much of a sotfie Junmyeon was.

“I was thinking we could eat it ‘Lady and the Tramp’ style,” he said, looking at Junmyeon with questioning eyes. The other flicked an eyebrow.

“I’m not doing that,”

Sehun pouted, in the way that made Junmyeon do anything he wanted. “You’re no fun.” 

Junmyeon cackled. He took another look around, at the space.

“How… When did you do all this?” He asked, stunned. Sehun shrugged.

“I didn’t do much. Well, I had to call the owner of this specific unit who had to call the Subway chain office in Korea to make it happen. Turns out there’s a lot more red tape to close a Subway for a few hours than you’d think,” Sehun commented, making Junmyeon laugh. “Then I ordered the Sub platter and bought us champagne. Oh, yeah, and rented a chandelier and bought candles. Did you know you can rent these things?”

“You’re unbelievable,”Junmyeon shook his head in disbelief and leaning on Sehun’s shoulder. A second later, he looked up narrowing his eyes. “Wait a minute, Did you call my job to keep me at work until late?”

“I didn’t have anything to do with that,” Sehun said, quickly. raising his hands. “Anyway. Did you like it?”

Junmyeon’s eyes softened, his hands smoothing over Sehun’s waist.“Of course. I love it,” he whispered..“This is too much. You’re too much.”

“Remember you said, a year ago, you never found anyone to put in the effort on you,” Sehun asked, cocking his head. “So how’s that for an effort?” By that, Sehun knew that Junmyeon knew he was not only talking about the date, but the last twelve months. Junmyeon seemed to understand, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Sehun sweetly but with intent, in a way that let Sehun know how much he appreciated him.

“It’s a damn good one.” he whispered against the younger’s lips. “Thank you. I hope I’m worthy.” 

“You’re always worth it,” Sehun said, and kissed Junmyeon back until he pulled back, giggling.

“So fucking cheesy,” he said, teasingly, sounding like he didn’t mind it a bit. Sehun didn’t either. He was okay with being the romantic one. But Junmyeon still surprised him when he said, “You’re totally worth mine too. Love you, punk.”

“I love you too.”

And as they shared the last piece of the sandwich, each taking a bite and meeting halfway to kiss, Sehun realized just how unexpected love was. And thanked every god existent for Subway.

**Author's Note:**

> btw the plot for this came from [sehun's 210118 message on bubble](https://twitter.com/exomessage/status/1351068604704419841?s=21)! he wanted to eat at subway but didn't know how to order lmao this was so funny to me so i had to write something about it! and junmyeon was seen eating subway many times, a man of taste. a sub lover you might say (if u know what i mean)
> 
> it was supposed to be short, but it ended up almost 7k, i got carried away... but if you got this far, thank you for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
